jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sphyrna-Klasse-Korvette
*Gebrauchter Wert: ca. 650.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=Hammerförmiger Bug |Länge=Ca. 100 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=900 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT= |Antrieb=*3 RSD-88D-II-BrightStar-Ionentriebwerke *1 Weiteres Triebwerk (optional) |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 3 *Backup: Klasse 15 |Schild=Starke Deflektorschilde |Hülle=Starke Panzerung |Energie= |Treibstoff= |Sensoren=Mittelstrecken-Sensoren |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*3 Doppellasertürme oder: *1 Leichter Doppel- turbolaserturm *2 Schwere Laserkanonen *2 Leichte Ionenkanonen Zusatz durch Modifikation: *4 Geschütze *1 Doppelgeschützturm Variationen: *Torpedos *Raketengestelle (je 12 Raketen) |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*35 Offiziere und Einberufene *Minimum: 1 |Passagiere=125 |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=6 Rettungskapseln (optional) |Beladung=Ca. 22.833 Metrische Tonnen |Hangar=2 Sternjäger-Andockklemmen (Variation) |Vorräte=6 Monate |In Dienst=Lange vor 3 VSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Bewaffneter mittlerer Transporter *Schlepper *Raumkreuzer Variationen: *Torpedokorvette *Scoutkorvette |Flotten=*Phönix-Flotte *Flotte der Rebellenallianz |Zugehörigkeit=*Königliches Haus von Alderaan *Private Schiffskonzerne *Rebellen-Netzwerk *Rebellen-Allianz }} Die Korvette der Sphyrna-Klasse, auch Korvette der Hammerhead-Klasse, Hammerhead-Korvette oder einfach Hammerhead genannt, war ein 3 VSY schon altes Korvettenmodell der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft und der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften, das seinen Namen seiner schon seit Jahrhunderten von Rendili Hyperworks genutzten Bugform verdankte. Sowohl Alderaan und sein Königshaus als auch das Rebellen-Netzwerk und später die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik nutzten diese Klasse von verlässlichen und anpassungsfähigen Transportern. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Frontansicht Diese nicht auffälligen oder schnittigen, aber durch drei Triebwerke und einen starken Rumpf effektiven Raumschiffe waren mit zwei vorderen und einer dorsal achtern angebrachten Doppellaserkanone schwer bewaffnet, wobei alle Geschütze frei drehbar waren. Variantionen waren sehr verbreitet und umfassten beispielsweise Torpedos, die das Schiff zur einer Hammerhead-Torpedokorvette machten, oder seitliche externe Gestelle für je zwölf Raketen. Eine mit Turbolasern versehene Hammerhead-Scoutkorvette war ebenso üblich. Ihre leistungsstarken Triebwerke ermöglichten Geschwindigkeiten von 900 km/h und eine Nutzung als Schlepper. Ein Hyperantrieb und Deflektorschilde waren vorhanden. An der Unterseite des Transporters konnten mithilfe von Magnetklemmen Frachtcontainer angebracht werden, sodass eine Korvette gut 22.833 Metrische Tonnen befördern konnte. Vor den Triebwerken befanden sich auf beiden Seiten Andockschleusen, die auch mit Klemmen für Sternjäger versehen werden konnten. Beim Aufsetzen fuhren aus dem unteren Antriebsmodul und der Unterseite des Hammerkopfes Landegestelle und eine Einstiegsrampe aus. Das Innere der Hammerheads ähnelte der Einrichtung der CR90-Korvetten; das Cockpit besaß Sitze für vier Personen, eine Hammerhead-Korvette konnte aber auch von einem einzigen Piloten geflogen werden. Teilweise waren auch Astromechs und andere Droiden an Bord. Insgesamt war eine Hammerhead-Korvette etwas kürzer als eine CR90. miniatur|links|Die modifizierte Variante Bei einigen Schiffen waren am Heck vor den Triebwerken zusätzliche zu den Seiten ragende Module mit je einem Geschütz oben und unten angebracht. Auch war dabei ein weiteres Triebwerk an der Oberseite zusammen mit einem Doppelturm montiert. Ventral befanden sich Anbauten für sechs Rettungskapseln, die Magnethalterung war dafür entfernt. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Gelandet auf Atollon 3 VSY überstellte Leia Organa drei alderaanische Hammerhead-Korvetten, die Amity's Arrow, die Lightmaker und die Duchess Senna, bekannt als P1, P2 und P3, den Rebellen auf Lothal, die sie für die Phönix-Flotte nutzten. Die Prinzessin verlangte daraufhin erfolgreich für jede Korvette eine Entschädigungszahlung von 650.000 vom Imperium, dem sie vormachte, von einem nicht verhinderten Diebstahl der Schiffe erzürnt zu sein. Nach einem Angriff auf die Flotte flohen die Hammerheads nach Atollon, wo sie ab da oft auf der Chopper-Basis stationiert waren. Mon Mothmas Aufruf zur Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz 2 VSY folgten vier Hammerhead-Korvetten nach Dantooine, sowohl von der Phönix-Flotte als auch anderen Widerstandszellen. Viele Hammerheads schlossen sich daraufhin der Flotte an, sodass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu den am häufigsten vertretenen Schiffsklassen gehörte. In der Schlacht von Atollon beschützten die Korvetten Transporter, P2 wurde jedoch von TIE-Jägern zerstört. Admiral Raddus erwartete zur Schlacht von Scarif drei bis vier Hammerhead-Korvetten in der Flotte der Rebellenallianz. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren diese mit einem vierten Triebwerk und seitlichen Modulen aufgerüstet worden. Die Lightmaker alias "Korvette 5" wurde dazu genutzt, einen durch Ionentorpedos lahmgelegten Sternzerstörer durch eine Kollision gegen einen zweiten zu rammen, um sie durch das Tor des Planetaren Schilds über Scarif fallen zu lassen und es Jyn Erso so zu ermöglichen, die Pläne des Todessterns zur Flotte der Rebellen senden. Die Korvette wurde dabei zerstört, die Crew konnte jedoch in Rettungskapseln entkommen. Der Korvette Konsonanz gelang die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Rebellenflotte über Scarif.jpg|Die umgebauten Hammerhead-Korvetten … MC75.jpeg|… erreichen Scarif als Teil der Flotte … Rebellenflotte beim Schildtor.jpg|… und beteiligen sich an der Raumschlacht; … Lightmaker über Scarif.jpg|… die Lightmaker fliegt auf den deaktivierten Sternzerstörer zu … Lightmaker rammt Sternzerstörer.jpg|… setzte den Bug an dessen Seitenkante an … Hammerhead-Korvette über Scarif.jpeg|… beschleunigt … Zerstörung Schildtor.jpg|… und rammt diesen mit seinem Schwesterschiff in das Schildtor Consonance.jpg|Schließlich entkommt die Konsonanz Viele Hammerhead-Korvetten schlossen sich 35 NSY der sich bildenden Flotte an, die dem Hilferuf Lando Calrissians im Millennium Falken folgte und nach Exegol flog, um den Widerstand im Kampf gegen die planetenvernichtenden ''Xyston''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer der Letzten Ordnung zu helfen. Hinter den Kulissen *''Sphyrna'' ist eine Gattung von Hammerhaien. *Die Hammerhead-Korvetten wurden von den [[Hammerhead-Klasse-Kreuzer|Kreuzern der Hammerhead-Klasse]] aus Knights of the Old Republic inspiriert und hatten ihren ersten Auftritt in der Rebels-Folge Eine Prinzessin auf Lothal. *Das Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge gibt der Sphyrna-Klasse eine Länge von 315 Metern, was der des KotOR-Kreuzers entspricht. Dies widerspricht jedoch sämtlichen Darstellungen in Rebels und , die alle eine Länge von etwa 100 Metern darstellen. * nutzt ein Bild der Legends-Korvetten der ''Thranta''-Klasse bei der Beschreibung der Hammerhead-Korvette. Die deutsche Übersetzung nimmt dies als Anlass, im Beschreibungstext eine Doppellaserkanone nach unten zu verlegen, während das Original für die Hammerhead-Korvette korrekt von zwei vorderen und einer hinteren redet. *Leias Angabe im Buch der Rebellen, ihre drei Korvetten hätten zusammen 68.500 Tonnen Fracht transportiert, erscheint übermäßig viel für ein derartiges Schiff. Es ist jedoch nicht unmöglich, wenn man bedenkt, dass die wohl nur wenig kleineren GR-75-Transporter 19.- bis 20.000 Tonnen befördern konnten. Möglicherweise ist der Wert auf einen Versuch zurückzuführen, vom Imperium möglichst hohe Entschädigungszahlungen zu erhalten. *In LEGO Star Wars – Das Erwachen der Macht taucht eine weitere Hammerhead-Korvette auf, die Sterdic Star. Sie ist mit zwei Geschützen am Bug und einem Vierlingsgeschütz an der Oberseite ausgerüstet und kann wie alle Schiffe Erschütterungssprengköpfe und drei Torpedos aufnehmen. Quellen * * * * * * *''Rogue One (Roman)'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''An vorderster Front'' * *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *[https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/3/14/swm-up-close-and-personal/ Up Close and Personal] *[https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/6/2/prepare-for-impact/ Prepare for Impact] * * }} el:Σφυροκέφαλη κορβέτα en:Sphyrna-class corvette es:Corbeta clase Sphyrna fr:Corvette de classe Sphyrna ja:スフィルナ級コルベット ko:해머헤드 콜베트함 nl:Sphyrna-class Corvette pt:Corveta Martelo ru:Корвет типа «Молотоглав» uk:Корвет типу «Акула-молот» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Korvettenklassen Kategorie:Transporterklassen Kategorie:Raumkreuzerklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft Kategorie:Produkte der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Hammerhead-Korvetten Kategorie:Kanon